In warm arms
by 2
Summary: Bella waited for Jacob to jump, and Sam is not around, leaving them vulnerable for Victoria to pounce on. They end up in a dungeon of an unknown location. Read to find out what happens! Romance, JXB, eventually some BXE.
1. The Jump

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked stroking my shoulder with his thumb, slowly back and forth. It was nice and warm, and the air was getting colder as the sun was going down. _Cold…_ I thought but, quickly cut off the thought before it could hurt by reciting my ABCs. _A… B… C… D… E… E!!E is for Edwa-_ _Shut up brain! Is there any freaking thing that doesn't remind you of-_ I groaned and leaned my head against Jacob. I could feel my cheek curve softly around his strong brown shoulder. Strong, not hard. Hard was… I shook the thought out of my head. _Shut up!!_ I reminded myself. I knew I couldn't continue blocking my own thoughts forever. That's why when Jacob suggested we go cliff diving I agreed to the ridiculous danger. It would bring his voice back to me. But now Jacob apparently was having second thoughts about the danger. We were leaning against his car looking out over the dark water beneath the cliff. The ocean was churning vigorously and looked unwelcoming. The dark waves slapped the base if the cliff rhythmically, Its color reminded me of Edward's perfect beautiful eyes when he was thirsty. _Sh _I thought,_ the name_. The hole in my chest was already gaping and burning. New stupid little connections burst in to my head, one after another like popcorn kernels in the microwave. _Both the water and Edward's eyes are dangerous, both I want to be in very much. I thirst for his voice as he thirsts for my blood._ Memories flooded my unprotected mind. _His smooth cold skin, bright topaz eyes, a soft accent, a sweet melody being played on the piano. _My insides burned, the hole ripping me apart from the inside out. I clenched my teeth so as not to scream.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked, sensing my pain. Jacob was the kind of person who noticed supple things like someone clenching their jaw. If I had been standing there with say, Jessica, she wouldn't have noticed and would have gone right on talking.

"Yah, I'm fine." I lied and wrapped my arms around Jacob's muscular torso._ I remember hugging Edward like this_ I thought, visualizing a cold pale chest instead of the warm brown one in front of me. I felt a stab of guilt as I realized I was using Jacob as a replacement, but the hole immediately began to close up. _No matter how bad you want Edward it isn't okay to hold someone else and picture him instead._ I reminded myself, _that's just selfish…_ _selfish and incredibly… wrong. Besides, Jacob deserves better than that. Jacob deserves someone who's thinking about _Jacob, _not some past boyfriend that doesn't want her._ It was a miracle I wasn't crying at this point. _ You're not good enough for Edward, not good enough for Jacob… Who does that leave? Mike? I bet he wouldn't even want me if he knew…_I swam in my own self pity. I knew I had to stop thinking. Thinking made everything worse. Thoughtlessness made it all better, that in combination with danger.

Jacob decided to try to distract me from my thoughts by teasing. "Sure you're ready to swim in ten foot waves?" He asked. He knew there was something wrong, that I wasn't okay

"Very." I replied softly. It was getting windier by the second, colder too. Like Edward's skin, cold. Edward's skin was smooth cold wind. The edges of the hole burned again. Jacob winced and ran his long fingers through my knotted snarly hair. My heart and stomach twisted simultaneously, not knowing how I felt as he pulled me a little closer. One thing was for sure: I didn't pull away. I knew it was all wrong, but I couldn't will myself to. It made the hole burn less. "I don't think it's a good idea." He whispered in his deep rough voice, "There's gonna be a hurricane tonight and the water's really cold. Most people stay indoors during hurricanes not jump off cliffs, yah know?" He halfheartedly teased and tapped my nose with his finger. _Crap, _I thought, _He's being logical. _I need a cure for the hole that was ethical, like jumping off a cliff (well it was ethical in comparison to yanking around someone's heart at least.).

"I really want to do this. I've been waiting all day!" I whined. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Again I didn't protest. It felt so… right… _If only it weren't such a sin._

"It's not safe Bella." He countered firmly, with deep pleading concern in his eyes beautiful brown eyes. _Perfect_ I thought. Safe isn't exactly what I wanted.

"If you're there it's safe." I begged shamelessly, "You jump in first, and then if I start to drown you can pull me out. Let's go." I demanded, tugging on his hand. _I need my Edward fix._ I thought Ha_! It's as if I'm a drug addict, only this is probably more dangerous._ I thought grimly.

Jacob shook his head "You're insane, yah know that?" He chuckled, sadly he didn't know how literally correct he was. " I just don't want you to get hurt, Bella. God knows, the waves are so strong that if I don't swim to you in time, you'll be caught by the undertow and drown. It's not that likely, but I'm not taking any chases with your life, especially not just for kicks. No" Jacob was so sweet and logical… I hated it.

I wanted my hallucination now, and very badly. Jacob would save me from the waves, I was positive. He was so strong; even he said it wasn't likely that he'd be too late. He was just being extra precautionary. Little did he know how badly I needed Edward's voice to maintain my sanity. _I need to Jump_ I thought, _now_. I had an idea. I would do just that: Jump now. The beautiful velvet voice I craved already started to kicked in. The burn completely diminished as I basked in the beautiful smooth sound. "No Bella!" Edward's voice snarled inside my head. "That will kill you!"

"Too bad!" A replied to both of them, as I broke away from Jacob's warm arms. I ran straight to the edge of the cliff and flung myself to the treacherous waters below.


	2. Icy Blackness

I had been planning to relish his voice, to mess around on the edge of the cliff for a while as my hallucination yelled at me in his velvet smooth tone, but I had to settle for listening to Edward's voice scream at me as I was falling. I was not disappointed, It was absolutely wonderful. "You idiot!" He yelled as only an angel could "You promised nothing stupid, and then you go kill yourself! I love you! You'll kill me!" It was the clearest I'd ever remembered his voice. I could practically smell the sweetness that would have wafted off him, had he been there. It was perfect, wonderful, they were screams of pure gold. I felt almost complete euphonium.

Then I hit the water and remembered why Edward's wonderful voice was screaming at me. The water was going to kill me. It was incredibly cold, like ice coated in liquid nitrogen. Colder than hugging Edward in a snowstorm. I plunged deeper and deeper into the angry blackness. Edward's beautiful screams to my delight, continued though they were slightly less coherent. "NOOOOOOOOOO! Bella, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gawwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Only _Edward could make "Gawa" sound Like a symphony_ I thought.

I felt a big warm whoosh come from right beside me. Warm hands clamped around my waist, though at the moment I had no Idea exactly what was around my waist, just that it was warm, and that the angel screams had sadly stopped. Slowly I realized Jacob had jumped in right after me, and was pulling me somewhere. I hoped it was up but I had no idea where up was. It was terrifying, and since my dear Edward had unfortunately ceased his hysterics, I felt little gratitude. _I'll die if my visions of Edward are gone, just let me die! Edward I love you forever! I know I'll see you in heaven…_ I thought as I struggled to get out of Jacob's arms, suddenly not liking the thought of up. I would die in Edward's absence. Jacob would have nothing of it.

Seconds later we broke surface, so Jacob must have been dragging me upward. I gasped for breath quickly realizing it is much more comfortable to be breathing than drowning in a fit of rage. I was freezing, but Jacob's arms where nice and warm. _Being saved isn't so terrible after all. _ I concluded.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Jacob breathed angrily into my ear as he began to tow me to shore. His hands still clung to my waist as he doggy-paddled. It started to dawn on me how incredibly stupid the whole scene really was. Really stupid. What if I did die? What would that have done to Jacob? How would Charlie live, losing me and Harry on the same day? I would have been so selfish to die. I would escape my misery, only to leave a mess of it for the people I love to deal with. Warm tears started slipping down my neck, dripping into the murky sea water. "Stupid." I whispered.

"Dam right." Jacob snapped as the water got shallow enough to walk in easily. He flipped up my legs and stared carrying me bridal style. I moaned. Tears were streaming down his face too. I felt as though my stomach were ripping open. This was terrible. It was all stupid, stupid, and stupid. I didn't mean to upset Jacob. "You," Jacob snarled, "Bella swan, are a suicide risk. Sure, you jumped off a cliff. Even that by some stretch could be classified as just stupid, but seriously, you tried to say under water for Christ's sake! You tried to swim away from me, so you could die. That's suicide Bella. Fuing suicide." I started crying harder. Jacob was dead on. Sobs wracked my body as I threw up a bit of sea water. It scratched my throat and made It burn, but the pain was nothing compared to what the hole had been. We were on dry beach now and he sat down, draping me across his lap. I was soaked not only by the sea water but by the freezing rain that was now falling. In combination with the crazy wind I felt like an ice cube. "What," he growled, "do you have to say about that?" I could feel him shaking beneath me. _God, please don't let him lose control _I prayed. That was the absolute last thing that would help. The stupidest thing slipped out of my mouth; "I'm cold." I squeaked.

Jacob did a double take, obviously not expecting that answer. It seemed to shock him out of his anger. He grumbled a bitter laugh, but sounded much more stable than before. The shaking significantly subsided to a light vibration. He laid me in his lap, then whipped his dripping tee-shirt off, and squeezed me into a big bear hug. It was _warm_. "You know what I have to say?" He cooed, stroking my temple with one thumb, "You fuing lived. I could just sing because of that, you know that? I love you Bella." To my surprise, impossibly, Jacob's words sounded better than my hallucination of Edward telling me he loved me. Even better than the real Edward telling me he loved me. I looked into Jacob's deep chocolate eyes and had a true epiphany: I really did love him. He was my personal sun, my true love. Edward was something that wasn't supposed to happen. I had always thought it was Edward I loved more than anyone else, undoubtedly. Edward was _the one_. I was shocked to realize that I had it all wrong. _Jacob_ was _the one_. But, it was true, Edward was against nature. Edward was supernatural, and would be a drug to any girl's heart if he chose them. He could make them addicted, and a total wreck if he left them. Edward was the master key to all locked hearts. Jacob was the key that only fit my heart. Jacob was sunshine, air, and water. Jacob was who I could not live without. Jake was life. Even though it wound be excruciatingly painful, eventually I could get over my Edward addiction. Edward would always have a place in my heart, but Jacob was my true love. "I love you." I whispered. Jacob was crying again, but this time it was not from anger, sadness, or stress. They were from happiness.

"Bella," he breathed, "I think I just imprinted on you." My tummy flipped. Jacob's beautiful lips began moving toward mine, and I tilted my chin up eagerly. Sorry to say, his face stopped suddenly short when a white hand landed roughly on his shoulder. I quickly looked up as Jacob turned his head. There, just feet away from us, was Victoria, fiery red hair blowing in the wind. Her somehow cat like silhouette was framed by the setting sun. She smiled a chilling smile showing her lethal fangs. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She spoke and raised one perfectly shaped eye brow. I blacked out.


	3. Dungeon

I awoke in Jacob's hot arms. "Jacob," I said groggily, "What happened?"

"Go back to sleep Bella." He ordered sternly, as if it was the most important thing in the world. My exhausted brain simply accepted it, and I promptly obeyed. Latter, at the time I had no Idea how long it had been, I awoke again. I was still in Jacob's arms. I also noted I was still wearing the cloths I had jumped into the water with. They were dry, but encrusted with sand and salt that scratched me. "Where are we?" I asked this time. Jacob's arms tightened around me protectively.

"I don't know." Jacob replied. Something in his voice sounded broken, and it was breaking my heart to hear it. Desperately I wanted it to sound better. I sat up in Jacob's lap and gave him a quick tight hug. Then I looked around. Jacob was sitting cross legged on the floor of a small room, maybe dive feet by four feet. It wasn't nearly big enough for me to lay down in let alone him. I would have thought it was a closet, But most people I know don't have closets made of concrete. There were no windows. The door's hinges were on the outside. There was no furniture. He ceiling was very high. I started to get worried. "Jacob," I asked slowly, "Is it a…"

"Dungeon." He finished for me. I turned to him. Deep lines were etched under his bloodshot eyes, and his russet skin was the palest I'd ever seen it. Jacob, my rock, the person who had put me back together when I was broken, was a total wreck himself. This could not be good. "What happened?" I demanded my voice dripped with urgency. He cupped my face in both his huge burning hands, delicately, as if I were made of glass. Despite the situation I could fell a heavy blush across my cheeks. My heart kicked up a notch. Okay, maybe a couple notches. _Is it a sin to be feeling like this when you're in an extremely life threatening situation_? I wondered,_ Shouldn't I be screaming not swooning?_ His tiered eyes burrowed deeply in to mine as he spoke in a soft, stressed whisper. "Just hear me out. After you fainted I moved a safe distance from you, morphed, then started attacking the red haired leach, as I called the rest of the pack. I had all intent of us making it out alive, easily. As soon as the pack arrived, twenty or so bloodsuckers with red eyes that we hadn't known about popped out of the woods. The pack's not stupid; they knew there was no way we could take on twenty. It takes maybe two werewolves to take down a leech. They were outnumbered four to one, so they retreated."

"They didn't help you?" I gasped, astonished. I never imagined they would leave Jacob in a situation like that. They were practically his family! It almost seemed like a betrayal…

"There was nothing they could do to help without getting killed." He said matter-of-factly, "When they left the parasites all closed into a ring on me and I thought, hell this is the end of my life, I'm at least gonna save Bella on my way out! So I morphed back and picked you up. Then you woke up and I thinking oh my god, she needs to sleep though this, so I just told you to go back to sleep, and thank god you did. I couldn't even do anything about you before they pricked us both with a needle. When I woke up we were in here. It seems they gave you quite a bit more though because you've been out for something like eight hours more than me." Jacob finished hastily.

My mouth hung open. "They drugged us?" I asked in disbelief. Jacob nodded grimly. _With the weird vampire powers Victoria could have used to torture and kill Jacob and I, then and there, she resorted to drugging us then dragging us off to some weird concrete room? Why?_ I thought.

"Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"No idea." Jacob replied.

"How long were we out?" I pressed for any information he might have. Something in this mess had to make sense! We must be missing something, some important bit of information that would tie the random illogical events together.

"Well," Jacob said cautiously, "It's a gross way to measure, but neither of us pissed in our pants so it couldn't have been much more than twenty-four hours."

I shook my head. It was a good measure. It also reminded me that I did have to go. Maybe it had been pretty close to twenty-four hours. "Only you would think of something like that," I sighed, "That's absolutely disgusting. On the same subject, I have to go. What do you suggest I do?" _This is absolutely pathetic _I thought.

"Pick a corner." He grumbled. I just stared at him. _Did He expect me to just go in front of him?_ I wondered. It was a very childish concern at that point, considering that we were being imprisoned by a vampire, but it was still awkward.

As if reading my mind Jacob rolled his tired eyes. "Go ahead," he encouraged, "I'll look away."

That's all I needed. I was starting to feel as if I would burst. I got up, tiptoed into the corner, and squatted. Jacob had wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. He looked _sick_. Sadly I doubt I looked much better. When I was done the whole room smelled like urine. It was just plain gross. "Sorry." I said and crawled back into Jacob's warm lap. It was cold in the concrete room. He just closed his eyes and pressed a cheek to mine. A tear trickled down the side of his face wetting mine. It started to slowly sink in how bad of a situation it was we were in. There was NO way out. I just found my true love, and I was about to die. My stomach started to sink.

"How long till she comes for us?" I asked hopelessly.

"Bella," Jacob said softly, "I don't think she will."

At first it didn't make sense. Why had Victoria dragged us here if she wasn't going to do anything? Then I realized how terrible it would be, sitting in this room for hours, wondering what she would do to us, and when. We would die of thirst… It would take days. It was even more torturous of a plan then slowly draining my blood away or something, because the whole time I would be imagining her doing various torturous things. At least then I would know for sure it was over, if Victoria started torturing us. My head started throbbing. I had gotten Jacob into this. He was always so worried He would hurt me. _I_ had hurt _him._ I had brought death to him. My eyes started watering. I soon found myself sobbing, gasping for air. Tears streamed down my face leaving streaks where they washed away the film of dirt that covered my face. "I'm... so… Sorry." I sniffled.

Jacob tightened his arms around me. "Don't be," he ordered, "If I had to pick one way to die, it would be saving you. Shit, I just feel like such a girl for not fighting." He hung his head a little lower. I was clear he was ashamed for not saving me. I didn't understand why. No one should be expected to be able to live through an angry Victoria, let alone fight her to the death. She was lethal. "The second choice would be just with you in my arms, knowing that you love me."

"I do love you." I replied.

"I know," Jacob sighed, "just one question: More than your bloodsucker?"He asked, knowing he was treading on an invisible line. It was the scar that had once cut though my heart. It still hurt. Bad.

"Yes." I replied quietly, but honestly.

He smiled. "I wish you knew how much that means to me." He whispered. Slowly he tilted my chin up with the tip of his finger. Jacob leaned in and sweat started rushing to my pours. Our lips touched and I was in another world, completely disoriented. He kissed me very, very gently. His lips were incredibly soft and loose on mine. My cheeks must have been a deep maroon. It seemed to last only a few beautiful seconds, but when we broke apart I was gasping for breath and my heart was racing. Dizzily, I pressed my face into his equally sweaty neck. Thoughts bounced around in my head like and supper ball in an earthquake, they headed in no uniform or coherent pattern, but had been triggered by the same thing. _Oh my god that was so, wait! – Sh if I was going to die than what would… but his skin was so hot… Vitoria would be mad when … his eyes were like chocolate... I like chocolate fudge! It's Yummy! _ Even I had to admit, that last thought was pretty dang unintelligent. He wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders. I stared to calm down after a few minutes. My breath became more even. "You'll kill me of a heart attack before Victoria can get to me." I swore, giggling; all in all still not feeling completely sane yet. He didn't say anything, just nuzzled my hair with his nose. I had found heaven in hell.

I started thinking back to the beach wear Jacob had almost kissed me before. Victoria must have been watching closely for a while to make such an entrance, It was very dramatic. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't it occurred to me before? It should have been completely obvious to Victoria that my death would not have the same effect on Edward as James's had had on her. One, I was still in forks, separated from Edward, completely human, with no protection. He obviously didn't even care weather I lived or died. Two, I was kissing, or at least about to kiss, another boy. Why had she spent all this time to capture me if it would not help her avenge her husband's death? None of it made sense. I hugged Jacob even tighter and buried my face in his chest.

Suddenly I felt Jacob's body trebling violently. A low growl escaped from his clenched teeth. _What could I have done to make him that angry? I thought he loved me! Why is he getting mad when I hug him? And just after that kiss? _My heart sank. _Every time I fall for a guy he decides he doesn't want me_ _anymore_ I thought bitterly.I pulled my head away from his neck and turned around to get up; it was never good to be too close to a werewolf when he was angry. As I turned I saw why Jacob was growling. It obviously wasn't because I hugged him. Victoria was standing in front of us already snapping the door shut. The keys dangled from her teeth. She dropped them into her hand quickly and shoved them into the pocket of her red skin tight skinny jeans. "Don't be ridiculous dog," Victoria spat, "If you do that here, you'll crush your little crush object."


	4. Surprise Addition

Victoria continued sourly as Jacob growled at her, "you should learn to control your temper mutt; your little girlfriend is very fragile. It would be a pity if you killed her instead of letting me suck the life out of the stupid girl. Sadly, if you morph in this little room I won't have the chance to kill her myself. She'll be crushed to pieces." She shook her head in mock sympathy. Jacob's growls began to run into each other creating a loud rumbling about the room. He stepped toward Victoria "If you so much as lay a hand on her you filthy leech –"Jacob began, his face turning an odd shade of green, but was cut off.

"What? You'll bark? I could kill her right now if I felt a need to." Victoria cackled. She shot Jacob a darkly amused look. Jacob was growling even louder… and his arms were shaking.

_He's going to lose his temper!_ I thought franticly_, and I'll be killed by the one I love, just because of the presence of Victoria._ My throat closed.

"Stop baiting him!" I tried to yell, but it came out in a quiet squeak. What was more dangerous? Getting crushed by a morphing werewolf or ordering around a vampire that planed on killing you soon anyways?

"Oh he won't morph, his control is very good under stress." Victoria slowly smiled. Jacob had never displayed such a vast amount of self control before. Could it be that he didn't love me as strongly as he claimed to? If he loved me so, Victoria's words would have completely enraged him right? I wished I knew what she was planning… or maybe I wouldn't have wanted to know. That was most likely. "Now stay put dog or I really will kill her."Victoria hissed toward Jacob, " I just want to demonstrate a little something here." She said with a dramatic pause, "you can't hurt me, but I can hurt her." _This can't be good._ I thought, and it was a massive understatement. Victoria stepped in front of me, her feet inches from mine. Her black eyes met mine. They borrowed deep into my head, fueled by the intensity of her anger. I felt dizzy, like I would pass out soon. "You've caused me a lot of pain," she whispered harshly as she grasped my left hand in her own, raising it to her face, "I'll gladly return some of it." Terrified, I stupidly tried to wriggle away, as if it would help. She promptly pinned me to the nearby wall with her free right hand. Her eyes didn't even flicker away from mine. I caught a glance of Jacob out of the corner of my eye. He was standing two feet away perfectly still. Agony was painted across his face. I was just thankful he was taking Victoria's threat seriously and not attempting to attack her… or turn into a giant wolf. Victoria's thumb and middle finger tickled my ring finger. She tapped the toe of her black stilettos for a few seconds. Click, click, click… I waited impatiently for her to get it over with and cause some form of unbearable pain. Suddenly, she snapped every bone in my ring finger, in three quick motions. I could feel the bones sump into two jagged chunks of bone each. These were no hair line fractures. I screamed in pain of course, not that I was aware of it. Everything burned; the flesh, the bones the joints, the nerves... I soon felt Jacob's warm arms surround me. The growls in his chest vibrated against the side of my face.

"I'm pretty sure that finger can't bear weight any time soon."I heard Victoria say through my screams seconds later. She was now standing by the door. My brain was too occupied with pain to pick up on the intent of the comment. "By the way, you both have 24 hours to live." She added casually. I blinked and she was gone. Just like that. Jacob sank to the floor, his eyes wide with rage. I just screamed as he rocked me back and forth, like a baby.

Even through my hysterics, I could tell he was trying to act comforting, but he wasn't good at it in his state. Though Victoria was temporarily out of the room, Jacob continued to growl, releasing the adrenaline he had built up. The rocking motions were not quite as gentle as they should have been, but that hardly was even detectible I was so consumed in my own screams. This continued for quite a long while. Minutes? Hours? It felt like hours. Eventually my shrieks settled into light whimpers as the pain settled to sharp ache, as long as I didn't try to move my finger. By that time Jacob's growling had halted completely, and the rocking was slow and soothing.

"Makes no sense…" I whispered hoarsely into Jake's elbow, "He doesn't love me… There's no reason for revenge on _me_."

"We probably should have told her that." Jacob sighed. He gently brushed a strand of hair that had been in my face behind my ear. I could feel my cheeks pinken slightly.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" I asked and sat up in his lap. I twisted around so I was facing him. "Any ways, she referred to me as your crush object. I think she knows, Jake."

He scrunched up his nose a little "Then why would she be doing this to you? It would make no sense that the red haired leech knew your bloodsucker dumped you. Killing you wouldn't be taking revenge, and if she just wanted a meal, she would have taken it by now. It doesn't add up. "

The edges of the whole started to burn at Jacob's words. _Your bloodsucker dumped you_. I felt my lower lip start to tremble. My throat was closing, and the next thing I knew waterfalls were spewing out of my eyes. Raspy sobs floated from my mouth as I crumpled on the floor as If all my joints had been liquidized. The hole wasn't gone. Almost at once Jacob scooped me back up into his strong arms.

"Hey, hey, don't do that…" Jacob soothed. He started rocking me back and forth again. I was becoming a big overgrown baby from all the stress. I supposed next I would demand a pacifier and start talking in gibberish.

"It still hurts!"I sniffed.

"You still love him." Jacob groaned. He closed his eyes slowly and let his mouth form into a slight grimace.

"Yes." It was true.

"You always will." His eyes were still shut.

"Yes." I agreed. I had always feared Jacob would find out just how mangled and broken my heart was and decide he didn't want me. He wouldn't do that now that he imprinted on me would he? Part of me hoped he would, just so he could be with someone who deserved him, but the selfish part wished he would keep me. I loved him and I needed him. I decided to change the subject to something I was worried about earlier. I was even more worried about it now. "Jake," I asked, "Do you love me?"

"Bella, is one plus one two?" Jake asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Then why didn't you morph?"

"Because I love you. Would you have preferred if I morphed, filled up the whole room, and crushed you? I thought you were over the whole suicide thing."

I ignored the sarcastic question. "Sam loves Emily. That didn't keep him from morphing." I pointed out. Sam had given Emily a huge disfiguring scar by accidently morphing too close to her. He felt horrible every time he saw it. You could tell he would have done just about anything to take that chapter out of his life.

"Sam can't morph on the fly either." He stated.

"You're control is really good?" I guessed. Jake had always been good with these werewolf things.

He nodded.

"so you're not dangerous?" _If Jacob Isn't dangerous and he had imprinted on me, then that eliminates most of the major risks in our relationship… but why should relationship problems be a concern when you're going to die tomorrow? It's not like I'm even going to get the chance to marry him or have kids with him or… _My mind wandered around all the things we would never be able to do.

"Yeah, I guess as safe as a werewolf can be. Not that werewolf safety is a top priority when you're being held prisoner by a bloodthirsty bloodsucker." He sighed, "No pun intended. Seriously, she's bloodthirsty in more ways than one." Jake rambled morosely. I wasn't really listening. I was still thinking about how our lives were being cut horribly short. Our Lives had barely just begun, and they were about to end.

"We're going to die." I stated flatly.

"Bella?" Jacob asked His eyes burning into mine. All traces of the rambling mood were gone.

"yeah?"

"Let's forget it." He suggested somehow fiercely, almost like an order.

"Forget what?" There were so many terrible things that I would have liked to forget right then. Victoria, James, death, the strong ammonia smell of urine…

"Everything. Let's be freaking happy for the last day of our lives. Let's just be Bella and Jacob."

"And do what?" I asked.

"This." He replied and started kissing me head on. It was fervent and hungry, like an animal that hadn't eaten for weeks. It happed so quickly it was a few seconds until I recognized what was happening, but my limbs knew what to do before my head did. I grabbed hunks of Jacob's greasy hair in my hands and sucked face like there was no tomorrow. I had even forgotten there _was_ no tomorrow. This was nothing like the first kiss. This was absolutely reckless. Edward would have sooner burned his CD collection than kiss me like this. It was rough. It was dangerous. It was wonderful. Jacob's fingers first laced themselves tightly into my also grimy brown hair, pulling at it right near the scalp. One hand slid down my back, leaving the other still on to the back of my head, pressing my face info his. The one on my back didn't seem to know where to sit. It moved up and down my side, across the small of my back, on top of each shoulder… eventually Jacob just wrapped his whole arm around my back and crushed my chest into his. His _muscular_ chest. Believe me if my face was red after that first kiss, my eyes were probably crossing at this point with all the little twitches flowing through me. My head was spinning and all my senses were going crazy. They were hazy yet incredibly clear at the same time. I felt his warm tong start to push my lips apart and I wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling myself even closer if that was possible. I heard something like a door opening and closing in the background, but I was a little too preoccupied to care.

Abruptly Jacob ripped mouth and arms from me, dropping me on the floor. I gaped for breath as soon as my mouth was free; sucking some needed oxygen back into my empty lungs. My hands were trembling uncontrollably, just like an angry werewolf's might. _Remember to get air sooner next time_ I mentally noted. Although my lungs were screaming for joy because they were getting oxygen, my brain didn't share the happiness. "What the hell?" I yelled frustrated by the sudden end to our little make out session. Why did he just cut it off so suddenly? _Maybe he was on the verge of passing out too? Does being a werewolf make you more or less dependent on breathing? _I wondered. Gosh our kisses were getting interrupted a lot! I was still gasping for breath as Jacob scooted to the back wall of the room as if repulsed by something. I turned around to see a very angry looking Edward Cullen in the doorway.

**OOOO Edward's there too!**

**Sorry I forgot to put this on the others:**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**There's a little box below these words. It has "Submit review" written on it. Please click on it. I would be eternally grateful.**

**Flames**

**Critiques**

**Complements**

**I welcome all with open arms!!**

**Am I rushing or am I using too much detail? Please tell me, I want to know HONESTLY!**


	5. What?

**Bella's pov.**

"What the hell did you do to her?" Edward roared beautifully. It had been so long since I'd seen his inhumanly gorgeous face. I had missed him. I had missed him a lot. Internally I filled with happiness. My mind wished to run over to him and hug him, but I was still out of breath and honestly too stunned to move. He was shaking all over. Series of emotions twisted over his beautiful face too quickly to read, other than that none were happy. I wanted to put a smile back on his face so it would look like I remembered it. He still looked beautiful, but he also looked older somehow, though aging was supposed to be impossible for Vampires. It was clear he was watching whatever was going on in Jacob's head. In reaction he seemed to be growing angrier.

"How the hell did you get here?" Jacob yelled. Edward didn't even seem to hear.

"Bella come here." He whispered softly, sounding pained. _Oh this must suck so badly for him_ I thought sarcastically, _He has to _talk_ to the stupid human._ None the less I could smell his intoxicating sent permeating the room, and I wished to be close to him again. I slipped out of Jake's arms and stumbled over to him ungracefully, still semi frozen. Oddly, his liquid topaz eyes were filled with nothing but love as he looked at me. _He doesn't want me! Why is he looking at me like that? _He_ left _me_!_ My brain struggled to make sense of it, yet there he was, dazzling me. I felt as if I was in a hypnotic state as he talked to me, his slight form slouching slightly as if a weigh had been placed on his back.

"Bella, words can't express the remorse I am in. I lied to you. I love you, Bella Swan, and I always will. I went away because I was trying to protect you. I was ruining your life, always putting you in the constant danger of vampires. I thought you would move on and live a normal life, but now I can see even in my absence you will never be safe. I cannot live without you, and I'm willing to sit on my knees for eternity begging for you forgiveness." Edward finished. His eyes remained locked into mine as he slid as gracefully as only a vampire could, to a kneeling position.

I stood beyond frozen in shock. I was disoriented and confusion. _Had Edward just said he loves me? Is he saying he still wants me?_ It went against everything I had believed for the past seven months. _I spent all that time living as a zombie when he had loved me all along? Or is this "I love you" stuff a new realization?_ The room seemed to be spinning. Edward placed an icy hand on my cheek. "Bella?" he asked obviously expecting an answer. I was in no state to give one. This was the sort of thing that I wouldn't be able to fully wrap my head around if a lifetime to sort it out. _Edward loves me? Why?_ Distantly I heard a growl from the back of the room.

"Get your paws off my girlfriend, leech." Jacob ordered. I turned my head to look at Jacob. I had almost forgotten about him being there. Predictably, his arms were shaking. At least he hadn't attempted to attack Edward yet. He knew I wouldn't be happy about it.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I'm the one who has paws." Edward snapped back. He turned to face Jacob but, kept a hand on my shoulder showing that he wasn't going to let Jake tell him what to do. It all came off as a tad childish. I expected Jacob to engage in this sort of thing but Edward? He must be really mad. Had I missed something that Edward had seen in Jake's thoughts?

"You're right, fangs are so much safer. Why don't you just go suck blood?" Jacob snorted. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, trying to keep his cool. His jaw was set and his eyes burned with anger. Neither boy looked like they were too far away from ripping the other's throat out.

"Shut up dog." Was all Edward came up with.

"Wow, that was kinda low." Jacob commented, seeming genuinely surprised, but still defensive. I was starting to get my bearings worth, the stupidity of the squabble somehow tugging me back to reality and out of Edward's mesmerizing eyes. Ugh. I remembered what I had concluded about Edward – he was a drug – an addiction and I had to get over him. At the same time I wouldn't have minded that kiss being with Edward… Edward is just so... Beautiful… His sticky sweet sent was starting to mask that awful piss smell…And It was keeping me from thinking strait. I held my breath and closed my eyes. Yes Edward was beautiful, but Jacob was beautiful too. Granted, I was in love with Edward, but I loved Jacob more, and for better reasons. _Jake is natural, not a drug, Jake is… Gosh Bella didn't you already get this all figured out on the beach after Jake saved you?_ I reminded myself. Edward's presence could defiantly be compared to drugs, as both distorted my reasoning skills, not that I'd been on drugs before. I needed to tell Edward the truth before I had to breath and would not be able to think coherently again. I opened my eyes and turned to gorgeous, angel-faced Edward. The bitterness melted from his face immediately, as he looked into my eyes expectantly. There was nothing but pure love that oozed out of the liquid topaz. I knew that he really did love me all along, right then and there. Everything he had said was true. I blushed slightly, but held to my sanity, god knows how.

"Edward," I began, "I love you, but I moved on. I loved Jacob, more than you." _Nice going me,_ I thought, _Go ahead and just mercilessly rip his heart out_. How do you tell a person that irrevocably in love with you that you'd rather be with someone else, _nicely_? I tried to soften the blow a by little saying, "I will stay with Jacob until the moment I die, which coincidentally isn't too far away." Would that make him feel better or worse, remembering that we all have less than a day to live, so my would-have-been plans for the future didn't really matter? I hoped better. I didn't know but, what I had said was said, and it had had to be said. I was too tired to give the complex emotions running through the room much thought. I turned away and stumbled back into Jacob's arms before I could see the look on Edward's face. He silently hugged me tightly. No words were needed, the complete happiness just plain radiated off of him. I breathed in his pine needle wood ash smell as I pressed my face into his chest. I could think with it in my lungs, as it was refreshing, not intoxicating. I knew I was making the right decision.

Though I was still in a high stress and adrenaline situation I was suddenly I was hit by a wave of heavy drowsiness. It wasn't like normal sleepiness it was stronger, like someone, had dropped weights all over my body and I was falling backwards under the pressure. My best guess was that traces of the drugs were still lingering in my system and were starting to activate again for some reason.

"Jake, I'm tired." I whispered groggily.

"Go ahead hon." Had said and scooped me up into his massive arms. I didn't know how it had worked the first time as I was already unconscious, but this time I flickered out like a candle someone was blowing on. I blinked couple times, then blacked out.

**Edward's pov.**

_There it is. My life is over. Alice warned me that Bella would try to kill herself, but she was wrong. Bella had not only tried to kill herself according to wolf boy's thoughts, but certainly lost any scrap of sanity that she once had. She's choosing some stupid smug little werewolf over me. Sure, I never deserved the love of one such as Bella but this _thing_ deserves it even less._ I thought as I watched in horror as my true love embraced the greasy looking boy, who was obviously a werewolf judging by the smell. It was so strong it almost masked the smell of urine that covered the tiny room. The worst part was they looked so _right_. It was exquisite the way their skin contrasted pale white to smooth russet brown. Bella's head reached just up to the boy's chest so when they hugged her arms were around his waist and his were across her shoulders. They didn't fit perfectly together, but it was sickeningly beautiful that it caused no awkwardness between them. It seemed so natural the way he softly brushed her hair as she pressed her cheek into his chest. _Oh_ _god, then she falls asleep in his arms._ It was almost as bad as what they had been doing before I came in for some reason. She trusted him even in unconsciousness. _Wasn't that how that used to be for me and her?_ I thought. W_asn't this what I had wanted, for Bella to move on and live a normal life?_ _But it's not normal_, I thought grudgingly, _it's with a werewolf, and he could hurt her. It was my intention to take mythical creatures out of her life. On top of that isn't jealousy a normal reaction to this sort of thing right? I thought I would be happy as long as she's happy, but now that she's truly moved on, I want her back more than anything. _The image of Bella and the dog boy kissing churned in my head and made the edges of my vision red a little._ Absolutely no one should be doing that with Bella, it's just not right. She's too fragile, so many things could go wrong! Her heart could stop beating, she could suffocate, or died of shock… _I thought these things, but deep down I knew they were ridiculous. I'd read many human girls' thoughts as they kissed boys that way, and they never feared for their life. I was just riddled with jealousy. The pictures of Bella's mouth on the dirty dog's that flashed through my brain, practically made me regurgitate the deer blood I had drunken a few hours ago. _Maybe it wouldn't have been such a strong emotion if she was just content _settling_ for some human boy like Mike Newton, but now she's happily in love._ My own selfish thoughts sickened me so that I wanted to head to Italy, right then but I knew I had to save Bella first. I was an incredibly selfish creature. It was no wonder she no longer wanted me. At the very least I could make my last deed saving her life, even if I had been the one to put her in that situation. Death would be such a relief from the guilt. The boy's thoughts didn't help my psyche either.

_Bella loves me, _He thought, _Bella really loves me._ _Holy sh** I love you Bella. I'll always love you and protect you forever, the best I can. I'd sacrifice my life for you. Oh lord, finally She loves me more than that f***ing leach that ripped her apart! I mean she said so before but I can't believe she was serious. It makes perfect sense really 'cause he's such a jerk and all, but it seemed like she was never going to get over him. Sh** I hate him so bad for messing with Bella. Even if he did leave her for her safety, it was freaking retarded. Did he know how much she loved him? He must think of her as some kind of idiot incapable of high emotions or something. What a retard. Hey wait, can't he read my thoughts? Hey you dirty blood sucker, how does that make you feel huh? The most beautiful girl in the world just picked the werewolf over your filthy rich pretty boy a**. Maybe you should have treated her a little better when you had her. She'd probably still be yours you know? I hate to admit it, but she looked pretty damn happy with you. Whatever, she's safer with me, seriously if you really loved her you'd be cool with this. Dude, I almost pity you, it must really suck to lose someone this great. Bella must be and angel or something, she's so damn amazing._

He pitied me? He thought I didn't love her? It was too much. I didn't just want to die I wanted to take him out with me. I wanted to show him how the new werewolf powers he thought were so great were nothing compared to my experienced vampire ones. I wanted to kill him, rip this guts out and smear them all over this damn room. I wanted to kill him but I couldn't, I realised, because my true love was in his arms and she would probably get hurt in the process. Hurting Bella wasn't worth anything. Hurting her new boyfriend (I cringed thinking of him as that) probably would hurt her emotionally, anyways. "Damn it" I cursed under my breath.

"What the hell?" asked the dog. What had Bella called him? Jacob? _Hmm..._ I thought, _Jacob, the mutt that stole my soul mate. Crap, I used to like that name._ He looked strong, even for a werewolf. He was at least six and a half feet tall, probably the leader of his pack, judging by size.

"Just trying to figure out how to kill you." I replied bluntly. Bella conveniently couldn't hear us so I figured it would be a good time to straighten a couple things out with puppy dog. Some things had to be said that wouldn't be too good for her innocent ears to hear. Such angels shouldn't be troubled by gruesome things. There were times when I would have never said these things, but I didn't feel like the same person I was when I left Bella. It appeared I had become an angrier person as a result of the pain. I wondered if I would have become gentle again if Bella had come back to me. One thought that would probably been less prominent was revenge. I still couldn't find a way to kill this boy without hurting her. Could I get her back without killing him? _Italy is probably my best option._ I concluded remorsefully. _I never deserved her anyways; I should have known this would happen._

"Simple solution, wait a few hours."He said nonchalantly_._ His finger tips grazed my angel's face lightly as he tried to memorize its texture. My insides burned in reaction to this. If I had been human I would be throwing up. _What would happen if I touched her skin like that now? Would she pull away?_ I wondered. I didn't dwell too long on the possibilities for the sake of my own sanity.

"Tempting." I replied. It could work but I was almost certain there would be no way around emotionally hurting Bella. Plus, if I wasn't already damned, that would surely do it after I committed suicide.

"There's another choice?" The mutt asked, surprised. _Yes! We're saved! That's so freaking relieving, to have your life saved. Oh, wait, the pack is so going to kill me if I'm saved by a vampire. Oh well, what the heck, It's that or actually die._ He thought. _Holy crap, if we live through this, Bella and I can get married and have kids and…_

"Well it's not like I'm going to just sit around as Victoria tortures her to death! That's the only reason I even came at all, I think I can save Bella." I snapped. That was his plan, to sit and watch, as he couldn't fight Victoria without transforming, and doing so in this small of a room would crush Bella. On the contrary I could hurt Victoria without risking killing Bella.

"How did you know where she was anyway?" He asked, squinting his eyes a little in confusion. He was choosing to ignore my nastiness now because of his sudden lack of energy. Interestingly enough Bella had just dropped like a fly a couple minutes ago. I had picked up something about drugs in his and Victoria's thoughts earlier that had made Bella and him fall asleep. They probably lasted longer and had a stronger affect on Bella since she was so much smaller than the Jacob boy. They could be still having a drowsing affect on him, but they had not seemed to be affecting him earlier. That was interesting; perhaps they kicked in around 6:00 pm as long as they were in your body? That was assuming Victoria had immediately given them the drugs when she captured them. By what she said, she had captured my love and enemy around 6:00 pm yesterday, almost exactly 24 hours ago. Drugs that flash back every 24 hours? Carlisle would be intrigued by this. I hoped they weren't hurting Bella.

"I was tracking Victoria, but I was way off." I began to explain, but was interrupted by Wolfy's rough voice.

"What's tracking?"

"Us vampires can smell each other and find each other's trails that way." I explained impatiently. God I was such a failure, I couldn't even track to save my true love's life.

"Oh." He said and nodded. His thoughts reflected a correct the understanding, so I continued. At this point he was more interested in why I was there and getting out of Victoria's dungeon than seeking revenge on me for shredding up Bella's emotions. He figured he would sort things out with me after I helped make Bella safe, which was at least a relatively intelligent choice. I wouldn't argue with it.

"She showed up in Alabama, where I was yesterday, and told me she had Bella and if I wanted to see her alive again I should come with her."

"That was pretty idiotic of you to go, I mean, that leach seeking revenge on you and all it was obviously some kind of trap." Wolfy criticized. There was almost no need to read his mind anymore because it seemed to be practically flowing out of his mouth.

"Yes, but I could see in her thoughts pictures of Bella in her arms. She was obviously telling the truth when she said she had Bella, and there was no way I was just going to walk away. Victoria has been seeking revenge on me by means of killing my mate since I killed hers." I informed him, " It didn't surprise me to see in her thoughts that she planned to kill Bella if I didn't show up. Her original torture method for me was to force me to watch as she tortured Bella to death. She was waiting for Bella to wake up to torture her and was having a newborn vampire hold me a few miles away so I couldn't hear your thoughts, because they would reassure me that Bella if in okay condition. Not knowing way supposed to be the first torture method. She forgot about being careful with what the newborn vampire knew though. When she saw you guys about to kiss on the beach she figured it was probably not a very serious relationship, since it could only be six or so months old at the extreme most, assuming that Bella wasn't cheating on me before, which to her seemed unlikely. Victoria scooped you up too into this mess too because she found the idea of training a werewolf as an accomplice, since they can outrun vampires, interesting. She was watching you two through cameras the whole time, so when you both woke up and started talking she realized the depth of you and Bella's relationship. She thought flaunting it would be a nice torture method so she called the newborn that was holding me and told him to bring me here. As soon as I showed up Victoria shoved me in this room, so here we are." I rushed it all out so Puppy dog didn't have time to interrupt. I hated Victoria for all this. How dare she even _think_ for a split second about harming my Bella!

"There's a missing piece." Wolfy observed, "How did Victoria know you still love Bella_?" It sure didn't seem like it by how you acted._ He thought drowsily, _Victoria's a f***ing b***h for doing all this sh**._

"She just logically found it unlikely that I would leave the girl I had killed a strong vampire for last spring break, because of a loss of interest. She figured from how we interacted last time that we were pretty head over heels to say the least. She knew that it wasn't something that would be broken up by some stupid fight or something and that we would always have strong feeling for each other." I felt sick as I explained Victoria's logic to Jacob. She was dead on to almost everything.

"Oh." Was all the wolf boy said, only half conscious. The next time he blinked, his eyes did not open. It had taken a little longer than Bella, but the drugs had brought him down too. I almost wished I could have fallen asleep also, instead of having to watch my angel snoozing peacefully in another man's arms for the next ten hours. At least it gave me time to contemplate what to do next.

**Okay, this wasn't my favorite chapter either, but I had to get some things explained, so hang in there! It took so long because I was having a hard time finding an okay stopping point for this chapter. Thanks for reading, reviews are extremely appreciated! If you're bored, there's a poll on my profile you could fill out. **

**Thanks again,**

**2**


	6. AN

**As you have probably noticed, due to my long lack of an update, I am having major writer's block on this story. If you have ANY ideas, no matter how weird, please PM me. They might give me some inspiration. Sorry!**

**2**


	7. Competition

E POV

Jacob woke up first. After about eight hours his eyes flickered open, and he shifted around a little, as Bella hung on to him from the hug around his neck that she had positioned herself in unconsciously earlier. He sighed lightly and slowly sat up. His thoughts lethargically sorted out where he was and why. Dungeon … Bella… parasite… Oh, yeah, Victoria… Wait, parasite? …Oh, now I remember, that's okay, he's our ticket out. Good he's still here. Well, I guess he wouldn't leave Bella. Oh, but he did before: "For protection"; well leaving won't protect her this time.

God, this kid was annoying when he was disoriented. Well, he was pretty annoying in general, god damn kissing Bella. His thoughts weren't so innocent then. I tried not to remember them, but they came anyways. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tilted my head up trying to focus on what I was going to do today. For certain I would have to get past Victoria, if not all together kill her, but she would have to come into the small room first. Since I had it all planned put out, all I could do was wait. Jacob's mind then eased into full consciousness. It's always interesting to listen to a brain do that, if you look through their eyes things literally become less blurry. "Hey," he asked "How long?" referring to how long he had been sleeping.

"Eight." I replied, "I don't think the drugs re-kick in, I think they just messed with your sleeping schedule. If I'm right, she should wake up in a little while." I tilted my head toward the beautiful girl sleeping on his lap; her cream sink glowed under the dim lights. Bella looked so beautiful.

"Oh." The dog said, "So, uh, how do you plan on getting her out of here alive?" He was very concerned for her safety, like I.

"Next time Victoria comes in, I'm going to attack her. Please, just run Bella out of here, I'll take care of the rest. Don't phase and try to fight, just keep Bella safe. There is a mall a couple miles east of here. Go in there; no vampire would use their powers when there are so many witnesses." I instructed him. I had seen the mall when running here with Victoria. It was fairly large, and she would have a very hard time if she tried to kill all the people who would see her if she tried to take down the mutt.

"You know it isn't just Victoria, there's a whole lot of blood suc-" He began to explain, but I interrupted him.

"I'm fully aware of that. Don't worry, I'll have back up." My whole family against the pack of twenty or so newborns wouldn't be a terrible battle. We could win, and even possibly have a couple additions to our family, if they could be convinced to comply with our rules of abstaining from human blood.

"How?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Alice can't see futures that involve you or other wolfs, but my future plans don't involve you being there, opening up my future for Alice's eyes. Naturally, being my sister she'll wan to help, and will most likely bring along the rest of my family. But, my sister can only see futures that the decision was made for. Right now, you're planning on ignoring me and phasing, which puts you in my future, making it impossible for my sister to see. So could you please just take Bella and run?" I half begged, half snapped. He raised one eye bow a little as he thought about it. Jacob was annoyed that I kept reading his mind, but honestly thought it was "A pretty fucking genius plan." Where did this kid pick his language up from? If there were bleeps over all the profanities in his brain, there would be almost as many bleeps as words. After a few minutes of thinking it through he responded.

"Okay, but you have to promise me not to get your whole family to come back and rip me to shreds after." He replied nervously, picturing how long that fight would last: about ten seconds. He had that right.

I chuckled dryly. "Believe me dog, if it comes down to that, it's me and you." I wouldn't drag my family into such personal matters.

"If?" He asked. I was beginning to figure the only way he could ensure that he would not let that mind of a sailor out of his mouth was to ask one word questions. He seemed to do it quite often.

"I'm fairly certain she will choose me." I bluffed. I had made this decision earlier: I would hurt my family a lot if I went to Italy. I should at least attempt to put my life back together again before doing that, and the only way I could was to win Bella back. Anything I did would make me a horrible person: Steeling my love from her human-like boyfriend even though she seemed happy with him or killing myself and hurting everyone I loved, so I might as well do what would make me happy, and that was the earlier. The dog rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fat chance," he replied sarcastically. I could read his thoughts, and I knew if he had spoken his mind, that comment would not have been sarcastic. He didn't think he was good enough for Bella, though he didn't think I was either. It was a shared philosophy. He thought that Bella would choose me because I could "hypnotize" her, or as Bella called it, dazzle I remembered. _I'll do anything to get Bella back,_ I thought, _I'll play dirty…_

"Bluffing doesn't do much good when your opponent can read minds," I reminded him, cruelly, "You do have a good poker face though." I smiled, it was fun to mess with this guy, he got made easily.

"That's good, 'cause you don't." Wolfy replied curtly, tilting his head to one side slightly, showing a hint of attitude, it was extremely… wolf-like. Crap, he had me, and I didn't even catch it in his thoughts. I would have to pay more attention. I admit, I have a lot of pride, and I didn't want to lose any of it just by talking to this obstinate teenager.

"By the way where's your freaking shirt?" He asked suspiciously. I glance down at my naked torso. He had a right to be specious.

"I used it to splint Bella's finger with a pen." I replied.

"Huh." He responded. He obviously knew that there was more to it than that. He opened his mouth to say more, but just then, Bella started to shift around. She let out a weak little yawn and rubbed her nose with the back of her undamaged hand then, lifted herself up, pushing her palms against Jacob's chest until she was in a sitting position, facing him. She slowly opened her eyes, and then shook her head in disorientation for a moment. Jacob and I stayed silent.

"Oh, Jake…" She vocalized sadly, still half asleep, "So, it wasn't a dream…" Bella then proceeded to fall forward into the dog's arms, giving him a peck on the cheek when in full embrace. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to expel the misery that racked my body. I cleared my throat, unable to stand it.

"Yes, it was all very real." I said, my voice coming out dead, even to my ears. She stiffened in the hug, apparently she had already forgotten about my presence. Now she was awake. Bella turned her head slowly, dismay distorting her soft features. She was so delicate, so lovely. Was it that bad that I was here? Did I have a chance at all?

"Edward…" She sighed, concern was evident, and perhaps a smidgen of… longing? _No, I must be trying to convince myself of things_… I thought. She bit her full bottom lip and looked down quickly, looking ashamed for some reason I could not fathom. It was not her fault she was stuck in a dungeon. Quickly she became distracted by seeing that I had splinted her finger when she and the werewolf were asleep. I had used a pen that was in my pocket and cut it into four pieces vertically. I used strips of my shirt to keep it in place on her finger. Carlisle would be proud of my use of the first aid he had taught me. And since my shirt was ruined, I obviously wasn't going to be wearing it… I hated myself for stooping to this level. Pure shallow temping of the hormones, it was. Bella looked back up at me.

"Thanks" she said, unemotionally. She was a little preoccupied looking at my stomach area. I could hear her heart beat pick up pace. I retched. This was way, way, way below my dignity level. I wanted to ask Jacob if I could borrow his shirt, but it would smell horribly. Plus I really didn't want him Shirtless. That would be just embarrassing.

Needless to say, wolf boy didn't like all this one bit. He didn't care that Bella was listening to what he was about to say. Let her hear it. He thought. Why not? It's true. "Isn't that a little desperate?" He asked, malice tainting his voice. I didn't know what to say. I obviously wasn't thinking very clearly when I ripped up my shirt. Of course this was going to happen! I decided stupidly to play dumb. Bella looked away quickly, pretending to look at the concrete wall intently, as if it were particularly interesting.

"What?" I asked, sounding innocent as I could.

"The indecent exposure." The dog snorted.

"I had to use something to tie the splint on with." I explained calmly while thinking some things that I'd rather not admit to.

"Don't you have shoe laces?" He asked, raising one eyebrow dramatically, smirking. Bella's face was tinted with a deep blush, as she moved her eyes from the wall to the floor in embarrassment. Noticing Bella's condition, Jacob turned his attention toward her. He placed his hand on one of her practically maroon cheeks and turned her face so it was looking straight into his. "Honey, it's okay." He soothed her, "It's not your fault that he was built to get girls like you all turned on so he could get them close enough to suck their blood out." A silent tear slid down Bella's angelic face. The dog wiped it away with his thumb then gave her a little kiss on the nose. She crumbled into the huge hug he gave her, seeming to try to just melt into nothingness in it. Jacob and I shot each other looks so dirty, they could have practically given someone an infection. I wanted to rip his head off. I wanted to dismantle his arms from his body so he could no longer whisk away the girl I love in his unnaturally muscular limbs. I wanted to gouge out his eyeballs. I wanted to sink my fangs to the neck that my angel had almost certainly soiled her pure, soft lips upon… But I could do none of this, for she was still in the room.

She was sobbing uncontrollably, bawling her eyes out. At least the mutt was so concerned for her he wasn't thinking about anything else. She was under an unholy amount of stress. It was surprising the delicate creature she was hadn't buckled under the stress much earlier. He soothed her, stroked her hair, hugged her, whispered softly in her ear, everything I wished to do. Everything I was supposed to be doing. She buried her head in his chest and let it all out, tears leapt out of her eyes soaking his shirt, her gasps tore through my heart like a chainsaw to a tree stump. How was this happening? How could God let such an innocent creature suffer though this? Was it because I, a soulless creature of the night had tried to intervene with his plans of fate? Was God using Bella as a punishment for my meddling with his universe? Why? Why must he hurt her too? Why couldn't he have just made it so I was never born? God must have hated me for what I was.

I sat there against the wall until Bella had settled, simply trying to keep myself from snatching her out of the dog's arms. When the whimpers subside, she spoke. "Jacob, I'm so thirsty, I feel like my tongue is made of felt." Jacob and I's eyes searched the room in an unofficial contest at who could find a water source first. I won, spotting a dripping moisture that originated from the ceiling in the back right corner of the room. "There's something dripping over there," I said, pointing to the trickle. Jacob made a face. "It's better than nothing." I snapped, on my last nerve. Bella slid off his lap, and Jacob stood up, leading her over to the water hand in hand. He took a lick first.

"Um, it tastes okay I guess." He commented nervously, "I don't know if that really matters, it could be full of bacteria and stuff, but I guess it's better than dying of thirst." Bella gave a small nod and squeezed his hand. Carefully, the dog lifted her under the arms above his head so she was slightly closer to the source. She didn't seem nervous or scared of the height as she should be, being as accident prone as she was. She was perfectly focused as she licked the moisture from the wall. After she was done, Jacob placed her back on the ground, soundly on her feet.

"Thanks." She said, playing with a lock of hair. She stood there for a few moments, not knowing what to do. "Um, Edward, can you hear Victoria?" She asked cautiously, as if I would be mad at her. I didn't think I had ever been.

"No," I replied, "She's staying out of town until she knows exactly what she's doing." Bella bit her lip thinking. She seemed to be trying to take control of the situation, though she had no means of doing so. Ah, the kitten confidence had reoccurred. She awkwardly kept playing with the lock of hair, not sure what to do next. Jacob looked down at her concerned, he had no ideas on what he should be doing at the moment either.

"How about we sit down?" He asked her, looking for her reaction to help judge her mood. Bella nodded and plopped down in his lap again, right after he sat down. Why did they always have to sit like that? My insides burned. Seeing my pain, Bella gave me a sorry glance, followed immediately by a glance at the stomach area. Then back up to the eyes. Her heart rate fluctuated in the process several times. She crawled over to me. Jacob, unconcerned, allowed it_. Whatever_, he thought_, Healthy competition, she'll come back._

"Edward, I'm sorry, I-" She started, but I interrupted her.

"It's fine." I said emotionlessly, the farthest away from the agony I was feeling that I could muster.

"No it's not! You shouldn't be stuck here with me and Jake; you aren't responsible for my safety." I could smell wet dog all over her on her clothing, in her hair, on her breath. I wished there was some way I could get her in a shower to get it off of her. It the same time I had the almost uncontrollable urge to kiss her. I restrained myself, it would just make even more a mess of things.

"Bella I love you and want you to be safe." I explained, sadly. I tried to breath in her direction so she would smell me. I knew she loved how I smelled. There was no way she could like how he smelled. I tried to make myself look as unthreatening as possible, tried to dazzle her. It worked, and her cheeks turned pink, her heart grew steadily faster. I didn't know what bothered me more, when these things worked, or when they didn't. I was making myself sick. A dizzy look crossed her face as she suddenly reached out and put her hand on my heart, against my bare chest. I could feel the heat of her hand flow into me, like a hot iron placed on an ice sculpture. Our eyes met, deeply looking into one another's as if searching the soul. That was when the dog became concerned again.

"Bella!" He called under a cough_. Freaking hormone manipulator, go drain a cow_. He thought, gridding his teeth. Bella removed her hand as if she had touched a hot stove.

"Sorry!" She called, guilt saturating her voice, with an edge of hysteria. The dog leaned forward and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him. I growled.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, I-" I interrupted her again.

"Don't go apologizing to him!" I snarled, "He doesn't own you!" Bella's mouth hung open; I could see her pink tongue resting against her teeth. I hated how he talked to her, as if she should do whatever he said.

"Ever heard of being faithful? I know you don't like it, but she is my girlfriend." He growled back, narrowing his eyes. There were a lot of murder plots running around in this room between Jacob and me. Bella bit her lip, looking down in shame.

"I'm not mad at _you_." He told her, looking straight into her eyes. Bella swallowed hard, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, stop talking out of both sides of your mouth!" I told him, my voice raising. He was mad at me for tempting her, but not mad at her for being tempted? His thoughts showed that indeed he was not mad at her, but he was far from happy with how she was acting. He was frustrated and annoyed with Bella. _If I was stuck in a room with that blond female vampire instead of this one, I wouldn't be over there in the corner feeling her up…_ He thought scornfully. He was missing the vital point that he was not in love with Rose. There was a big difference between the situations. 

"Stop trying to get Bella all hormonal!" He yelled back. I could tell this was going to be a very long day…

**Okay, sorry for such a long wait! I promise the next chapter is already being written, so I will update soon. I swear reviews make me write faster though! I put a lot of work into this chapter so please review! Oh and I am looking for a beta, since you can probably tell my spelling and grammar is horrible (I have no idea if spell check is doing it right). So if you are interested, please PM me. Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Oh Dear, It's Viki!

**VPOV**

I watched the stupid adolescents on the monitor, in front of me, and laughed. I always hated my laugh, it makes me sound like such a manic, but this, this was hilarious! Apparently the little human girl had moved on with the werewolf boy, and Edward was having some trouble dealing with that. _This worked out perfectly!_ I thought, _He did half the work for me,_ _just by leaving her alone! Left her to keep her safe? How unintelligent! How could he expect me to leave my dear James' death un-avenged? Stupid boy, stupid girl, and that poor werewolf! Not that I feel bad for him, it's quite amusing, but he is going to have to fight with Edward most likely. I mean, the boy would kill my husband for that dinner appetizer, surly he would have no problem taking out this young werewolf. Ironic, he will end up killing the boy that kept me from getting her much earlier. There must be something wrong with this human. She attracts so many not of her kind. Edward for one, though I doubted he was that sane in the first place, The werewolf, Jacob, who seems quite attached to the bone bag, and James was quite fixated for some reason, thought it wasn't romantic. At least I hope it wasn't romantic. No it couldn't be, he was going to drink her, right? Right? Oh Vikki, Shut up, it's just you being paranoid. I wish I could still take pills for that like I used to be able to when I was human…_

_Hey Wait! Did Edward just take his shirt off? _

I stared at the monitor, looking at the now shirtless boy who was messing with the sleeping girl's finger. He ripped the part of his shirt were it buttoned off and started to tie it around the finger. _Why the part with the buttons?_ I couldn't help but wonder. _Now he can't wear his shirt anymore… wait!... oh…oh… What a player!_ The boy was trying to make Bella _distracted_! It was quite a poorly thought out plan, quite obvious. _That's okay_, I thought, _more suffering for him!_ Could he do anything more wrong? He seemed to just need more time, to be more stupid. "Reilly!" I called. Reilly rushed over to my side, away from the book he had been reading. "Look at that!" I giggled, "Reset the torture devices, where're going to leave them in there longer. This is just too entertaining to give up!"

**Look, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit of a teaser… I know I say this every time, but I'm updating soon. And this time I mean it. Now how about we make a deal, my dear readers, five reviews and the next chapter will be up within 24 hours of the time when the five mark is hit. Go ahead hate me, because that's an awful thing to do. Oh well. Thanks for reading!-2**


	9. Icecream Delusions

It had been another long night as the dog hugged my true love as they slept. Bella began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and weakly rolled over, laying her head on Jacob's chest. She swallowed dryly, and then closed her eyes again. It looked like she felt terrible…

"Jakey, are we home yet?" She asked in a small voice, with a frog in her throat. One of her hands shakily reached up to grip his shoulder tightly. Suddenly I noticed beads of sweat glistening all over her, accompanying the flush. I froze in a panicked daze. Bella was sick… Bella was sick!

"No baby, but soon. It'll all be okay…" he whispered in her ear softly and very gently traced patterns on her back with his finger. He bit his lip in slight worry and furrowed his brow. I couldn't believe he didn't get it. Was he that stupid, or was it just that werewolves never get sick? I was starting to get angry.

"The ice-cream is really good, but I don't eat sprinkles, thanks…" She groaned, opening her eyes again.

"What the?..." Jacob exclaimed , not knowing why Bella was off in lala-land. Again with the short questions. He looked down at the sickly girl clinging to him. I burst out in frustration, jumping to my feet and leaning over wolf-boy as I yelled at him.

"You idiot! She has a fever, she's delirious!" Jacob stared at me blankly in confusion. His thoughts showed that he had absolutely no medical experience what so ever, had no idea what to do, and practically no idea what was happening. I was glad I was here for this, at least. I could cool her to help the fever; he would only make her hotter. The only thing Jacob was even remotely capable of fixing was a car.

"Give her to me!" I yelled, impatiently.

"Why?" He asked, honestly wondering what good it would do. I didn't feel like dealing with his aloofness, or his stupid one word questions.

"God, just do it!" I screamed, in my own type of delirium.

"Why?" he repeated, insisting on getting some kind of explanation. I was seeing red. Everything was red.

"Because I'm cold and it will lower the fever!" I explained through gridding my teeth. Clasping my hands into fists by my side, I tried to restrain myself from doing anything rash.

"Okay, okay, fine, just calm down first." He replied and rolled his eyes.

"What!?" I gaped.

"Calm down, I don't want you hurting her." He explained. I was shaking in furry. How did he expect me to stay calm now? The dog was pushing me over the edge, I could feel it. Did he think this was not a big deal? Bella was sick, for god's sake!

"NOW!" I ordered.

"Calm." He insisted.

I snapped. In blind rage I ripped the dog's arms away from my beautiful angel, saving my gentle touch for her. It was a very logical thing for Jacob to do, thinking that I might hurt her if I didn't calm down, but he didn't understand that I just wasn't capable of hurting her. I couldn't hurt something so beautiful, so pure. I turned around and cradled her burning body in my arms, the relief on her sleeping face was evidence that the cold helped. Jacob growled loudly from behind me. I turned around to glare at the teenage wolf boy. Seeing Bella's improvement, his aggressive stance relaxed, and he took a small step backwards. "Okay," he grumbled, "cool her down. Just no funny stuff. Oh, and don't turn her in to an ice cube." He eyed me as he began to lean against the wall. I took the opportunity to bring up something I felt needed to be discussed.

"Speaking of funny stuff…" I pointed out, cautiously. We both knew what I was referring to.

"Stay out of my life." The dog snapped, irritated by multiple events from the last few hours.

"I love her, it's my life." I replied.

"You don't own her." Jacob growled, clenching his fists.

"I just ask that you keep her mouth off of Bella's in front of me." I replied frankly.

"So what? So it's open for yours? It wasn't my fault you saw that." He defended himself, turning a little red from embarrassment. Flashes of the kiss crashed through my head. Maybe discussing it wasn't a good idea. I sat back down on the floor and positioned Bella so she was lying comfortably across my chest.

"You could hurt her." I stated, as unemotionally as I could. Suddenly a smirk spread across his face. He snorted, and then threw back his head, laughing bitterly for a few moments.

"That's _sooo_ ridiculous. Yeah, I'm totally going to kill her by sucking too hard. That would be _your_ problem. You're jealous." Jacob sneered. I heard a growl come out of the back of my throat, involuntarily. "Hey, how about you take my shirt. I don't want her smelling like you when she's back in my arms." The dog suggested snobbishly, motioning to the flushed beauty lying on my chest.

"I'm not even going to answer that." I retorted.

**So I was thinking I could get chapters up more often if I posted shorter ones like this. **

**Thanks for reading guys, and please as always REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
